


Dribs and Drabs

by locales



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Injury, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locales/pseuds/locales
Summary: A series of drabbles and tiny ficlets as and when I can add them. Major Spoilers for Avengers Endgame





	1. Steve/Tony - Phantom Limb

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame Spoilers. I wanted to try something for exactly 100 words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday in the future past.

Some days his internal litanies of “ _I’m okay_ ”s fail him. 

He wakes up with concrete in his mouth, phantom clicks and whirs sputter from his best friend’s smoldering arm. The dull clank of his shield and thud of his heart, slipping his grip.

He feels Tony’s insistent gaze branding him as he holds up the shield a beat too long, waiting patiently as he slips it on, seven years a fever dream, a plain gold ring, a flash, a reminder.

A deep, phantom gash throbs in his arm decades later, heart finally astride his mind.

_ Ah, he’s not moving.  _


	2. Steve/Tony - Register

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve registers Tony's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial draft of Chapter 1. This isn't 100 words.

This isn’t a happy story and each day he tells himself it’s okay, that it’s going to be fine, an internal litany of “ _I’m okay_ "s, is another day he’s lying to himself.

He lost Tony all those years ago in Siberia. He can taste the concrete, hear the creaks and whirs from what’s left of his best friend's smoldering arm. The heavy thunk of his shield dropping from his grip.

And he can feel Tony’s insistent gaze, as he holds the shield for him as he tried it on again after seven long years, the wedding ring on his left hand glinting, another reminder.

And he can feel the gash in his arm dully throb as he watches in muted horror as it distantly registers that _ah, he’s not moving_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a bummer but it _is_ cathartic.


	3. Dance Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a different sort of dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

“You’re so nervous, Captain. Nervous and sad. Why so glum? You’re cutting the rug with the finest the universe has to offer”. Tony’s all easy charm and panache, same as ever.

Steve regards him with an amused smile and huffs out his usual, “Yes, Tony”.

Steve and Tony are dancing, a warm crystal light from the chandelier overhead playing on their skin in the cold room, gorgeous and lush settings be damned because Steve only had eyes for one person there.

He twirls Tony around, Tony’s movements smooth, Steve just a beat too late, always too late.

“Someday you’ll live that life I told you about, years ago after that Ultron mess?”

“Yes, Tony. I promise.” His voice is clear, his heart the lightest it’s been in days.

“All I wanted to hear, Cap.” Tony’s expression is impossibly fond, a wistful smile taking over his face. “Go be _Steve_ for a change”.

He fades away, the room snaps back to the warm afternoon glow, too cold for his liking still.

Steve picks up the small suitcase and Mjolnir and heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 has the initial draft of Chapter 1.


End file.
